


when I got nothing but my aching soul

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1x17 Turn Turn Turn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Spoilers, These Two give me Intense Feels it's not even Funny, Tumblr Prompt, Vulnerable!Melinda, lots of feels, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I care about you alot." </i>
</p>
<p>The words echoed through Phil Coulson’s mind like a broken transmission. Over and over again…it never stopped. Melinda’s sometimes monotone voice both frightening and soothing him through the settling chaos. It was distracting him from his paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when I got nothing but my aching soul

**Author's Note:**

> Responding to the following prompt: _Can you write a aftermath of today's episode, like a conversation or something that would shed light on Coulson and May's past?_

_"I care about you alot."_

The words echoed through Phil Coulson’s mind like a broken transmission. Over and over again…it never stopped. Melinda’s sometimes monotone voice both frightening and soothing him through the settling chaos. It was distracting him from his paperwork. 

The phrase was uttered was uttered between them before, but not by her but him. It was a lifetime ago, but to Phil it seemed like only yesterday. They were young partners, they’ve seen the world and wonders barely any living soul has seen in their lifelines. Melinda’s wide eyed, teared stain faced blurred in his mind.

He remembered taking her in his arms as a sign of comfort. Trying to soothe her from the atrocities she committed. Atrocities that made her a legend and haunted her to this very day. He had scooped her up in his arms trying to comfort her.

_"Don’t touch me!"_ She roared as she pushed him away.

_"Melinda wait!"_ He responded. She began to recoil, making her way to the nearest exit. _"I care alot about you"_ She never heard him. She was already out the door.

"Coulson," A voice said interrupting him from his paperwork.

He lifted his head from his final mission report - possibly a pointless task if S.H.I.E.L.D was still standing and there she was. The one person haunting his many thoughts. 

"You should be asleep," He said bringing his head his head back down his paperwork. 

"So should you," Melinda responded.

Silence. 

No movement. 

He couldn’t have that. 

He stood up on his feet and took slow and long strides across the room. 

"Those words before, when you told me the reason you worked for Fury behind my back…." He said, "did you really mean them?"

Melinda stood firm. Her feet were planted to the ground and her eyes….they never left his.

"Yes," There was not an ounce of hesitation in her voice. There never was as Coulson took long and slow strides across the room. "I know I hurt you with what I did but know…."

"You don’t have to explain anything…" He was only inches away, close enough that she could hear the sound of his heavy breathing. He thought close enough she could possibly hear his heart roaring in his chest. Unconsciously his hand lifted and his finger trailed the contours of her face. "I know."

"How?" She responded, her face moving in closer to his.

Coulson bridged the gap and kissed her gently. He stayed for a moment savoring the feel and the taste before pulling back. He breathed slow and steady as he watched a smile curl on her lips, unconsciously following in pursuit. 

"Because," He finally uttered, "if the tables had turned, I would have done the same."

This time Melinda moved in for the kill. Their lips crashed in a repetitive motion like lightening. He savored it all, the taste, the feel and the sensation that moved through his body.

In the world around him, everything was going to hell. Protection was falling, securities were breeched, and the ability to trust anyone around him was slowly diminishing. But it in this moment…it didn’t matter.

As long as he had something, good - something special to hold onto, he could at least pretend everything was going to be okay.


End file.
